Transformers Aftershock
by Golfbabe87
Summary: Movie verse with influences from G1, Transformers Prime, and Armada. After the battle at Mission City, lives will need to be rebuilt and allegiances tested. How does one move on when the only hope of your races survival has been destroyed? Perhaps Sector Seven has the answer. Our laws state that energy cannot be created or destroyed, but it can...transform.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please feel free to give constructive criticism and suggestions. I am looking for a beta. Updates will be sporadic. I do not own Transformers.

_Thoughts_

"Human speech"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

**/Cybertronian thoughts/comm link/**

* * *

><p>Transformers Aftershock<p>

Freedom

* * *

><p>"Genuine beginnings begin within us, even when they are brought to our attention by external opportunities."<p>

**-William Throsby Bridges**

* * *

><p><strong>5:00pm Hoover Dam, 2007<strong>

It was finally quiet. The only sound left was the water dripping from the rafters and the unstable creaking and crumbling of what was left of the Hoover Dam. It was breathing quietly, listening for any signs of life, but it had been hours since the escape of N.B.E One and the decimation of the facility originally built by President Hoover. Whatever personnel left alive had been ordered to evacuate during the incident. Many did not survive to escape.

The creature glanced over to the body of a woman that had been its caretaker for the most of its existence. Most of her was covered under the rubble that had crushed her. The animal turned its head to the side wondering what the woman had been trying to accomplish by coming to this part of the facility. Surely she hadn't been trying to help it escape during the chaos? No matter, she was beyond help. Huddled under a desk, fearful of being left alone for the first time in its existence, it began to emerge from its hiding place. First a head, and then an arm, followed by a leg.

_Scanning…_

_Facility damage: Maximal_

_Life signs: Eight faltering life signs in the immediate vicinity. _

_Suggested Relocation…_

It slunk along keeping close to the walls and managed to avoid the shocks of electricity from broken equipment and wires. The night was illuminated by the moon and made easier to see by the natural glow of its eyes. Climbing down the walls and across the wet pavement it ran until it felt earth between its bare feet. Breathing became more labored, but it was hardly tired. The longer it ran the more fearful it became.

The pain came unexpected.

Falling to the ground it clasped its chest tightly with a painful whimper. Its vision came in and out until the world around began to fade to black.

Upon waking, it realized it had been unconscious for some time. It was cold, and frightened, and utterly alone. But it could not go back, never back to that place, especially to them. The sounds outsside were unfamiliar, and while it could see in the dark, it was in pain and vulnerable. Breathing shallowly, it could think of nothing to do but continue to search for an energy source similar to its own.

_Scanning…_

_Various life signs detected…_

But none were likes its own.

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Energon life sign detected…76.24 miles north east._

_Status: Damaged at 17% capacity._

Eyes wide, it staggered to its feet and began to walk.

* * *

><p>Slaggit!<p>

By the Allspark, landfalling and nearly offlining had not been a part of his plan. It had taken metacycles to get to this water filled planet after receiving Megatron's signal, only to incorrectly calculate the coordinates and account for the planets gravity. He had been sitting here for joors leaking energon barely able to move.

He groaned muttering to himself.

The only reason he had come in the first place was because he knew if he didn't he was scrap if their almighty leader found out. Before his crash, he had seen the Autobots in some kind of stealth mode carrying a life form _inside_ of them. Disgusting. He could only presume they were the planets natural inhabitants. _Organic life forms_. That was even more disturbing. Oh he didn't care if they lived or not, while a Decepticon, torture and murder had never been his forte. However, if one ever approached him, he might be compelled to squish it.

Despite the battle that he presumed was waging, his first priority was getting his aft up and somewhere where he could make repairs. Or perhaps he first needed to find a way to stop the flow of energon. To crash land as he did was most embarrassing, even more so for a Seeker. Attempting to pull himself up enough to stand, he heard a rustle come from what he had learned were trees. He paused. The complete area had been scanned on his entry into the atmosphere and he was far away from both Cybertronian and organic life forms. Perhaps it was one of the planets lower life forms?

_Wonderful, another rodent._

Must this planet be full of them? Oh well, better to scan the area to be sure.

What he found was something distinctly organic and Cybertronian in make. It was unlike anything he had ever encountered. He attempted to activate what weapons he could, but at best he'd have one, maybe two shots. He hoped they didn't know that.

"_**Who's there!? Show yourself, or I'll blast you back to Cybertron!"**_

Silence.

A small figure jumped down from a nearby tree and cowered low to the ground. It was, in all appearances utterly harmless, and the most hideous thing his optics had ever seen. It faintly resembled the organics he had seen earlier and had been researching on the World Wide Web. He shuddered, recalling with disgust their anatomic structure and various fluids. Although, this one lacked what he recalled reading as _hair_, which was only minimally efficient at best in keeping their homeostatic temperature. Odd, it, was that a _tail_? The tail, he knew to be mostly Cybertronian, as it resembled that of a Pretender. But it was short, far shorter than any organic he had seen, perhaps one of their young? But how young he could not tell, human ages were lost to him. But it did appear to be a femme. Its epidermal layer appeared to be normal for its species, or rather most of it, the sheen of it looked aberrant along with its hands and feet. Those looked decidedly more Cybertronian.

The small creatures' optics glowed in the darkness. By the Allspark, they glowed! Although, they were not the blue or red typically seen in his kind. The color was reminiscent to the blue of the Autobot faction, but it was different somehow.

Now it was trembling before him, as it should.

"_**What are you?"**_

It looked confused for a moment before taking a step closer and replying _**"S-Subject 87."**_

"_**I did not ask for your designation."**_

Its eyes widened _**"I-I'm not sure. Frankenstein?"**_

He put his weapon away and referenced the term using the planets online networking system. _**"You are the creator of a creature that is made from compiled regenerated dead organic tissue by means of electricity?" **_he asked perplexed.

It blinked in confusion and nervously wrung it's oddly shaped upper extremities. _**"Umm, no?**_

"_**Ah, an inappropriate reference."**_ It was only then that he realized it was not speaking an native Earth language. Thundercrackers suspicion grew. _**"How is it that you speak Cybertronian?"**_

"_**I am not sure. I have been programmed with multiple languages."**_

"_**It is not an Earth language." **__Weary and no longer to hold his weight, Thundercrackers_ legs began to buckle and he fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"_**You are damaged. I can help." **_

"_**Stay away from me flesh bag!"**_His warning fell on deaf ears, as the creature ran to his side and managed to get close enough to touch him.

But as the being began to shimmer with power he stared in curiosity. It jumped onto his leg with surprising agility and the flesh of its right arm began to _transform._ Emerging from the forearm was some form of connector wire. Was it trying to interface with him?! Horrified he attempted to shake the organic from him, but beyond his control his own interface connector reached out to create a synapse. Energy, one that he had only felt millions of human years ago flowed through his circuits. In a matter of cycles, his systems began to repair themselves and become fully functional. More than that, he was at optimal function.

After the connection was broken, he could only stare at the creature. The creature repaired him with _Allspark _energy. Multiple questions and theories began to race through his processors in less than an astrosecond. He could find nothing worthy to explain this phenomenon. Without ceremony the creature collapsed, and he quickly caught it in the palm of his hand. Possibilities began to race through his mind. The power he would gain. Never would he need to find another source of energon to replenish himself, or follow Megatron, or that sniveling Starscream again. If Thundercracker could learn to control this creature, make it trust him, even care for him, his life would be his own at last. He would no longer answer to any Cybertronian. However, the area was abundant with Autobot and Decepticon activity. It was clear they would need to relocate to a more secure location and it, or rather _she_ would be going with him.

"_**You have repaired me, why?" **_he asked when the femme opened its eyes.

"_**You were hurt. And I am alone, and I do not want to go back. Can I stay with you?" **_It's eyes were hesitant and young.

"_**Fear not, little femme, I will have you stay will me." **_Her smile was as bright as it was unsettling to his spark. Who was she to trust so easily? _**"You are willing to leave your home so easily?"**_

"_**This was never my home. It's theirs."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**The humans." **_So she did not consider herself human. Interesting.

"_**And what are you, if you are not like them?"**_

She wrinkled her nose and looked at him as if he was confused. _**"Like you. And N.B.E. One."**_

"_**N.B.E. One? Explain." **_And she did, by her detailed description he was under no mistake that N.B.E. One was Megatron. _**"Where is he?" **_he asked.

"_**I am not sure."**_ She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. _**"I cannot feel him anymore. But there are others, like you, but with a different signature."**_

"_**You are able to feel individual life signatures?" **_She nodded. In this instance his plan began to form. _**"Listen, the others, they are not like me. If you get close to them, they will offline you without a thought, especially the humans."**_

He smiled to himself as she nodded and her eyes gazed at him already with trust. _**"But I will protect you; I will be your guardian. We need to relocate to a less populated area." **_Going off the planet was likely impossible, he knew nothing of the femme's biology.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from multiple engines over head. _Perfect._ Although inferior to his Cybertronian jet form, he needed a cover if they were to relocate, and what better way to do so than by air? He quickly scanned the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle and transformed. He opened the cockpit without any thought and instructed the girl to get in. Amazingly, she gracefully jumped into the cockpit and strapped herself in as instructed. He tightened the straps as much as possible around her small form, but he was slightly concerned for her safety when she was still able to move freely. It wouldn't do to find such a treasure to have it offline during flight. He would have to take extra precautions until the femme matured.

This led him to another thought as he started his engines. Besides not knowing exactly what she was, he didn't even know how she came to be. Would there be anyone to come after her? He knew little of her existence only what had been shown to be useful. The dangers were there, but he believed the rewards far outweighed the risks. Besides, by his estimation, they would have plenty of time to analyze the situation and learn all he could about his new pet. His new pet that he did not have a name for.

"_**What shall I call you?" **_He asked through his communication system as he accelerated into the sky.

**/I told you, I am know as Subject 87, or Frankenstein./**

"_**How are you able to communicate on this frequency?!" **_he asked aloud surprised that she was able to communicate with him through a personal comm link as others of his kind were apt to do. Oh, the possibilities were continuing to show themselves.

**/Because we are the same of course./**

**/Ah, of course. You will forget the humans and their designations. We will find a suitable designation for you. Until then, you will be Seven./**

Seven bounced in her seat with excitement in her eyes. /**And you, what can I call you?/**

**/My designation is Thundercracker./**

**/Where are we going Thundercracker/**

**/Someplace far from here./**

Into the sky they flew, far from Colorado, and farther still until all that could be seen was boundless ocean. He would have thought that the femme would have needed to abide by humanly functions, but much of her biology was beyond his knowledge. Instead, she slept. However curious he was about her, he surmised that repairing him was exhaustive to her system. She had been sleeping for well over 24 Earth hours. At first he was concerned, after all, she was his source for future survival, but her breathing and vital signs had been steady.

He wondered if he was officially abandoning the Decepticon faction. Did this make him a deserter? Perhaps, but he had been looking for an excuse for vorns. His race was dying; after all, the Allspark had been lost, presumably forever, until now. Whether or not she was the Allspark meant nothing, she exulted the energy of the Allspark. And if Megatron had found her, she would no doubt be in worse shape. And Megatron, Seven had said she could no longer feel him. Had she always been able to feel him, and now that she could not, had he been offlined in some way? Had Optimus Prime offlined him? That would mean an end to the war, with the Autobots as the victors. Slag. He would sooner offline himself than hand himself over to their sorry afts. Yes. It was better he take Seven with him and go as far as he could. He could devise a plan when they settled.

His engines blew the dust and plant life around as the touched ground. The wild life scattered instantly. There were no human life forms for hundreds of miles.

He shut his engines off and opened the cockpit to the bright and humid sun in the sky.

**/Seven. We have arrived./**

She opened her eyes blearily and instantly shielded them from the light of the sun. She had never seen the sun before. _**"Where are we?" **_she asked aloud as she exited the cockpit. Her bare feet touched the ground, and she wiggled her toes in the dirt. She watched him transform to his bipedal form with admiration.

"_**The humans call it Africa."**_

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please feel free to give constructive criticism and suggestions. I am looking for a beta. Updates will be sporadic at best. I do not own Transformers. I also made Annabelle older in this fanfiction.

_Thoughts_

"Human speech"

"**Cybertronian"**

**Cybertronian thoughts/comm link**

* * *

><p>Transformers Aftershock<p>

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."

~ RICHARD BACH, Illusions ~

* * *

><p>Captain William Lennox of the US Military was still getting used to it. Getting used to the wheel moving of its own accord, and the vehicle driving itself were just one of many in hindsight. But it wasn't just a vehicle, he was an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the once thriving world of Cybertron. An Autobot for short. His name was Iron Hide, a GMC Topkick, and a trusted friend and comrade in arms. They'd stop counting the number of times they'd saved each other's asses, or afts according to Iron Hide. Well, Iron Hide probably knew the exact count, being a robotic organism and all. But it seemed pointless in the grand scheme of things to keep track of life saving moments, especially with the increasing number of top secret missions, and trips to various unknown cities and countries around the world tracking down stray Decepticons.<p>

The NEST (Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers) team had only been in operation for a few months. But it had been the longest few months of Will's life, and the most exhilarating. To think that the government was keeping an alien race secret from the human populace was nothing short of mind-blowing. He smirked, especially since they couldn't even keep it from his wife. Oh they had tried, but it was slightly difficult when you lived and were married to an intelligent and persistent woman. More than persistent, Sarah was uncannily perceptive, and in retrospect it wasn't all that difficult to for her to discern that with the late nights, the newly gifted GMC Topkick from the military, and the classified information, there was something going on. Something beyond the typical espionage and government conspiracy; beyond the normal ones anyway. Optimus was exceptionally understanding with the new development, but suggested that the US government would not be pleased if they knew his wife was in on the secret. Thus, the Big Bot had suggested Sarah's insight remain secret for the most part.

Sarah was if anything kind, and understanding, especially when it came to his position and job within the military. He had hoped to protect her from it. What it was he was trying to protect her from he wasn't exactly sure. The killer robots maybe, or the very idea that there was something out there bigger than all of them. The thought still frightened him, and he had thought that by keeping it from her it wouldn't be real. It could be some form of nightmare, all of his friends that had died and the battle at Mission City. But William Lennox hated lying to himself. Deceiving others at times was a necessity, and maybe part of the job, but when you started lying to yourself, that was when the trouble always began. And certain things you couldn't keep from your family, under any circumstances or orders. And his team at NEST was a part of his family. And his family included a black GMC Topkick.

Iron Hide was assigned as his official guardian by Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. Technically the truck was registered under his name. Optimus had ordered all Autobots to register themselves with a member of the NEST team after a few incidences with the local law enforcers. As pointed out by Ratchet, a complete cover was needed, and that included properly registered and licensed vehicles. However, Iron Hide was more than a guardian or a friend. He was a brother to both himself and Sarah, and he meant absolutely everything to his daughter Annabelle. There were times when he swore his own daughter loved that piece of metal more than him. But, well, he couldn't fault her for that, because there was no one Iron Hide loved more than Annabelle, whom Iron Hide referred to as the daughter of his spark. And Will and Sarah were both glad for it. If anything ever happened to him or Sarah, they knew that Iron Hide would be there for her. After all, who better to have as a protector for your child than a giant alien robotic life form? It was probably every parents dream to have their child properly protected and loved unconditionally. And Will Lennox would take that in any form it came in.

Iron Hide slowed to a stop on the dirt road in front of a moderately sized farm house surrounded by green grass and a well-tended garden. Will got out of the truck and hauled his travel sack up on his shoulder.

"It's good to be home." He patted the hood of the truck affectionately.

"It is that." Iron Hide responded.

Across the lawn Sarah tipped her straw hat back and smiled at the two most important men in her life. Putting her gardening tools down, Sarah tried one last time to disentangle the squirming worm making its way to her daughter's mouth. However, Annabelle lost interest in the worm once she saw who had arrived and began to waddle her way towards Will and Iron Hide.

Sarah rose from the ground and set off to follow her daughter. After Annabelle had learned to walk it was nearly impossible to keep up with her. She smiled at her husband as she watched Iron Hide transform. It was times like these that she was glad they lived in a farm house miles away from the nearest neighbor. Especially if a certain weapons specialist got trigger happy. She winced slightly as Annabelle fell in her rush to reach Will and Iron Hide, but shook her head as the toddler stood back up and took off again.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl!" Will dropped his belongings and got down on one knee and opened his arms wide in anticipation to hug his little girl.

But, Annabelle flew right past him and onto the outstretched hand of Iron Hide. The little girl hugged his thumb and gave him a large sloppy kiss when she neared his face. Will could only stare bemusedly up at Iron Hide as the mech cuddled Annabelle. Will shook his head as he got up from the ground and looked towards his wife who was attempting to hold back her laugh behind her hands.

"Seriously man?" He said as he looked up at Iron Hide.

The large mech smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Perhaps it is best that you great your Father now Anna." Iron Hide knelt to the ground and set Annabelle down and she instantly ran to Will and embraced his legs. Will reached down and scooped her up and began to tickle her mercilessly. "This is what happens when you give hugs to the truck first!" Annabelle laughed and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, much as she had Iron Hide.

Sarah walked over and kissed Will lightly on the lips giving him a warm smile. "Well sometimes it is you first you know. Annabelle's a lucky girl to have both of you. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" She directed at her daughter. The toddler nodded and took out the worm that she had stuffed in her pocket earlier. Before either parent could object, the worm had already made its way into her mouth.

"Oh Anna come on!" Sarah stuck her fingers into the struggling toddlers' mouth and pulled out the worm and threw it on the ground in disgust.

"Curious what you humans decide to put in your oral cavity at this stage in development. I believe it was even deemed the oral stage of development by a psychoanalysis named Freud."

Will lifted an eyebrow. "Right, well that makes everything better."

"Think of it as basic survival training."

"Training?"

"Affirmative. Worms are a common occurrence and therefore a necessary form of nutrients if stranded in enemy territory without supplies."

"Very funny Hide. Hysterical even." The nearly 24 foot alien shrugged with a grin.

"How long are you home for this time?" Will lips formed a small frown and he looked at Sarah.

"Not sure. Optimus said that Decepticon activity would be escalated for a while due to the battle at Mission City. I can't really say for sure. Their perception of time is different from ours."

"Your life cycles are vastly shorter than our own. We have been at war for nearly a millennia. But be assured that Optimus understands your limitations and needs. As more Autobots arrive, the human resources will be lessened greatly."

"Or increased greatly."

Iron Hide frowned down at him and knelt to bring his face closer to his friend. "Explain."

"Do you really believe that the government is going to let a bunch of giant alien robots roam around the world without their say so? Most likely the more of you that come, the more you'll be seeing of us fleshbags as you so affectionately call us."

"Even still, it would be wise to stay as uninvolved as possible." Iron Hide reached out to stroke a digit over Annabelle's golden curls. She smiled up at him and giggled trying to latch onto his finger more securely. "Your race is fragile."

"I hardly think so. It seems we fleshbags have saved your afts quite a bit since we've met. And this is despite the impressive cannons and the fact that you have more guns than a third world country." Will laughed trying to lighten the mood with no such luck. Iron Hide looked upon his human family with a frown.

"I was born a soldier Will."

"Well I am a soldier."

"You misunderstand my friend. I'm a soldier. I'm made for war. Your kind simply... are not. You are no less battle worthy, but there is an innocence to your race that becomes contaminated with our presence. Optimus sees this as well."

"Iron Hide, you are not just a weapon, not to us." Sarah looked at him with concern. She took the squirming Annabelle from Will and faced him. "Do you think we would love you as we do if you were? Would Annabelle?"

There was a small amount of uncertainty detected in his eyes that gave away his fear.

Will stepped forward. "You've seen our history, you know of our tendencies to wage war and destruction. We aren't that different in that aspect. We're more similar than you think, unfortunately."

It was a long moment before Iron Hide spoke again. "Perhaps. But I have destroyed entire worlds Will. Your kind needs to be protected from that. From us. We did you a great disservice by bringing our war and problems to your world. This is only the beginning."

And in a flourish he had transformed and driven away with speed that reached far beyond that of any normal vehicle. Annabelle started to cry at his abrupt departure.

Will stared at the dust receding in the air perplexed at the abrupt seriousness of the conversation. He looked to Sarah with a helpless gesture. "What was that all of a sudden? We've been together nonstop since Mission City for months now."

Sarah looked at him with knowing eyes. "He's lonely Will. They all are. Give him time."

They stared at the settling dust and attempted to appease their distraught daughter. Together they entered their home and sat down to a grave welcome home dinner. The cake remained uncut and uneaten. And despite their efforts Annabelle cried until she surrendered to sleep grasping a black truck toy.

* * *

><p>Iron Hide sat overlooking the city in the sunset. It was the very same spot that Optimus Prime had sent his message to his fellow comrades out among the stars in hopes that some of them were still alive and still searching.<p>

"_We are here we are waiting." _

_And how long must we wait?_ _Is there anything left to wait for_? Iron Hide growled to himself, angrier than he had been since arriving on the organic planet Earth. This turn of events had not been calculated by any of them. They mechs hadn't considered that the All Spark would have found its way to a planet filled with organic beings or that Megatron would have followed its path and wreak havoc on all that stood in his way. But the events were more complicated than originally anticipated. Forming connections, forming relations, even familial ties with these organic beings was unprecedented. He thought of the Lennox's and their small but determined family unit. He thought of how his presence was corrupting the very strings of their once secure unit. And how long would they stay hidden among them? There was no going back now. There was no Cybertron, no All Spark and no hope for a new life.

Little to any percentile chance that Chromia was even still online.

Footsteps behind him caught his attention and Iron Hide looked to see his leader walking towards him.

"_**It is a beautiful sunset."**_

Iron Hide grunted and gave no reply.

"_**I had thought you would be with the Lennox family. I gave the team leave for a few days."**_

"_**I decided not to stay. Will needs to spend time with his family."**_

"_**Yes, he does."**_ Optimus gave him a pointed look before Iron Hide could no longer hold his gaze.

"_**Is everyone back at base?"**_

Optimus nodded and sat near his longtime friend and ally. _**"With the exception of Bumblebee. He is spending time with Sam and his family. Sam and Mikaela have what they call a 'summer break' or a reprieve from their studies. They are planning to go camping, although I am unsure how his alt form will handle the organic wilderness that this planet has." **_

"_**He should not be spending so much time with that boy."**_ Iron Hide mumbled.

"_**As you should not be spending time with the Lennox's?"**_

Optimus was met by silence. "_**My friend, we have known each other for over a millennia. After all this time have we not learned to confide in one another?"**_

Iron Hide looked at Optimus and gave him a fierce scowl. _**"We're putting them in danger Optimus."**_

"_**Who my friend?"**_

"_**All of them! The humans!"**_

"_**And what do you suggest we do? Leave them here alone and defenseless? You know as well as I do that they would fall prey to the remnants of the Decepticon faction if we left. Cybertron is gone my friend, and with the All Spark, our only hope of recreating our world."**_ He put his hand on Iron Hide's large shoulder. **"And for continuing our race indefinitely."**

"_**What is it that really pains you? The loss of our old world, or the thought of losing this new one?"**_

Iron Hide stiffened under his touch and slumped his shoulders. _**"What if I lose them as well Optimus? Like I lost Chromia so many years ago?"**_

Optimus' optics softened._** "I understand. And I am sorry. You have no idea how many times I have recomputed that situation in my logic processors looking for alternatives scenarios. We both lost those important to us that day so many millennia ago. If only I had agreed for them to come with me in search of Energon."**_

"_**I do not fault you Optimus. It was the Decepticon scum that killed the majority of our femmes. But why did you send out that message? The possibility of others finding us here is negligible."**_

"_**For hope. I have seen our hope dwindle to nonexistent and we need something to keep our sparks alive. That is why I have agreed to work alongside the American government and meet with them tomorrow to discuss our future on this planet. That is why I have encouraged Bumblebee to spend time with the boy. And why you should spend time with Will and Sarah. With Annabelle. What is left for us when the stray Decepticons are taken care of? We need something to give our existence meaning again after so much death and destruction. You must have faith in our new family and friends Iron Hide."**_

Optimus rose from his spot on the grass and transformed into his alt form. The flames painted along the sides of the Peterbilt truck seemed to radiate an energy and power that was only escalated by the rays of the fading sun.

"_**Just remember Iron Hide, we have all witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye."**_

And with that the large truck drove off into the darkening sky to their temporary base leaving the weapons specialist to contemplate alone.

* * *

><p>Will awoke the next day in the early morning to a gleefully screaming Annabelle. How the girl escaped from her crib he would never figure out. Nonetheless he untangled himself from his slumbering wife and yawned widely.<p>

"What is it Anna?"

"Back back back! Hide back Daddy! Get up, no sleep no sleep!"

The sleep left Will's eyes and he went to the window overlooking the driveway that Annabelle was dragging him to.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she came up to the window rubbing her eyes.

Will put his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her form as Annabelle continued to bounce away looking excitedly from her parents to the window. When Sarah's eyes finally looked out the window, she smiled to her husband and daughter and relaxed in his embrace.

Out in the driveway gleaming in the rising sun was a black GMC Topkick.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please feel free to give constructive criticism and suggestions. I am looking for a beta. Please send me a message if you are interested. I read it once before I submit it but extra eyes are welcome. Updates will be sporadic at best. I do not own Transformers, Hasbro and other people do. While this is mostly movie verse I take many liberties and use Transformers information and characters across the massive Transformer universe.

_Thoughts_

"Human speech"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

**/ Cybertronian comm link /**

* * *

><p>Transformers Aftershock<p>

"Let every eye negotiate for itself and trust no agent."

~William Shakespeare~

* * *

><p>Diego Garcia, Summer 2007<p>

Optimus Prime looked around at the island of Diego Garcia. While not an overly large island it was fairly inconspicuous and uninhabited. Or it would be shortly once the US Naval base was cleared, and the civilians relocated, along with the other delegates from around the globe. The wildlife was fairly tame and held no threat, nor did the Autobots intend to disrupt the island on a large scale. Technically the island was part of the British Indian Ocean Territory, but the European and US governments had made an agreement of sorts to allow the use of this footprint shaped island to operate as the new headqaurters for the newly formed NEST team. This was to be the new home and base of operation of the Autobot faction.

And the Autobots needed a new home. It came as a pleasing surprise when less than a month after Optimus had sent his message out across the stars that an Autobot had landed in the Gulf of Mexico. Wheeljack had caused quite a commotion during his journey across populated areas attempting to reach their location in Tranquility, Nevada. Wheeljack was not particularly known for his subtle behavior. He had been an infamous and brilliant scientist back on Cybertron. He was well known for his disasterous and explosive inventions, as well as his unsatiable curiosity. Wheeljack had left a large mess for the United States government to clean up after. It was possible that this was the reason that they were being given refuge on Diego Garcia. It was fairly ioslated, and out of the way of any major population of humans. This way any pilgrimaging Cybertronians would be less likely to cause a ruckus. It also had the benefit of having an available source of common crystals that could easily be converted into Energon. While Cybertronians could survive many vorns without the substance before going into a stasis lock, their functions were optimized with a steady supply. And while Optimus knew that the ultimate cause for their war, the All Spark, had been destroyed along with the leader of the Decepticons, he had no doubt as to whether or not battles would continue to be fought between the two factions.

The seeker, and second in command Decepticon designated as Starscream, was still unaccounted for. As far back as his processors could recall, the air commander had always sought after Megatron's position as leader of the Decepticons. Optimus let loose a sigh as he thought upon his brother. Before the war, before he was called upon as Prime and held the Matrix of leadership, he had been just another Cybertronian. A fairly content dock worker designated as Orion Pax that had been birthed from the All Spark over nine millenia ago. Alpha Trion had been the one to save his life when Megatron had nearly destroyed him and had betrayed Cybertron. He took his position as Prime seriously and with much honor. It seemed almost like another lifetime ago.

Bumblebee pulled up besides Optimus and transformed once his two charges had safely exited. There was a slurr of clicks and beeps from his vocal processors. Ratchet was still working on them apparently.

"_I think we're getting scammed by a kindergartener__1__." _

Sam laughed loudly. "Ha, you said it Bee! You think they could try to relocate you any farther away? Jeez!"

"I don't know Sam, I wouldn't mind being stranded on a tropical island for a little while."

Sam looked over at his girlfriend and gave her a funny look. The thought of being without cable or video games seemed rather horrendous to him. Mikaela merely raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smile after she kissed his cheek. Sam's eyelids closed partly and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"_Yellow diamonds in the light. And we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place-__2__"_

"Shut up Bee! I'm serious, that's embarrassing! It's like being back with my parents!" Sam cried out and repeatedly tried to unsuccessfully knock over the Autobot scout. Mikaela was laughing uncontrollably a few yards away holding her arms across her waist.

"You know, I technically own you. I could send you to the junk yard. Not so funny now are you Mr. Alien! Woah! Mikaela run for your life!" Bumblebee bleeped a sound that could be interpreted as a laugh and playfully tried to grab a laughing Sam and Mikaela who were apparently running from said attacking killer robot.

Ratchet side stepped the display of adolescent behavior by both human and Autobot. "With your consent Prime, I'm going to inspect the terrain and wildlife." Optimus nodded his approval to the Autobot medical officer.

Looking down at the young boy, Optimus Prime was filled with no small amount of pride and affection for their new found human friends. The leader of the Autobots was extremely grateful to the teenager Samual Witwicky for saving their lives. It was a debt that could never be fully repaid over the course of his existence. But they were going to try. It would now prove to be difficult to protect their allies from such a distance despite the opportunity Diego Garcia presented.

While the location was practical it created a few complications. The complications largely had to do with the newly forged bonds between the Autobots and their human friends and allies. Everyday Bumblebee was becoming harder to separate from his charge and the Witwicky family. As was Iron Hide from the Lennox family. Guardian bonds had begun to form between mechs and humans. While the bonds were not unheard of, it had never occurred between organic and Cybertronian life forms until recently. He contemplated permanently stationing them with their newly adopted families and having them deport strictly for missions and work primarily off base.

Internally Optimus sighed as he looked upon his friends playing amongst the beach in the tropical breeze. The battle was far from over. The Decepticons were still at large, and despite the help from their human friends, not all of the humans could be trusted. Diego Garcia was a gracious gift surely, but did it come with a price? Only the coming days would reveal to them who all of their true allies were.

* * *

><p>Diego Garcia, Winter 2008<p>

"Excuse me Ms. Madsen, Mr. Whitmann, but we're about to start our descent. If you could please turn off your portable electronics it would be most appreciated."

Maggie Madsen smiled and nodded her assent to the flight attendant and turned off her ipad. Her companion and computer hacker friend looked her way eagerly after the flight attendant walked away.

"Pst, Maggie, what d'ya think?" His eyes were still partially glued the the attendants posterior. "She's totally got it for me."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Glen seriously?" Her Australian accent became more apparent as her exasperation with her friend grew. "You've been ogling her the whole flight, give it a rest. If anything she probably thinks you are a complete pig. You've eaten more donuts on this flight than you did when we were brought in by the FBI for questioning. If that's even possible."

She huffed and turned around in her seat arms folded across her chest. Glen merely looked around at the empty donut containers and brushed a few crums from his newly tailored suit. He couldn't afford to get it dirty, his Mama had already warned him of messing up his new suit. While he certainly enjoyed looking sharply dressed he could do without the neck chokers, or neck ties, as people called them.

Maggie pulled up her tray table and put her bag back under the seat in front of her. Flying on a private plane was much nicer than flying coach as she was used to. Her long flights home to Australia always made her irritated. They were long, uncomfortable and she usually got stuck with some overly obese man or woman that took up part of her own seat. Yes, flying on a private United States government plane had its advantages. Comfortable and spacious seating being one of them. The crew was decidedly more friendly as well, not to mention the inflight movies and food were better.

It was hard to believe that almost a year ago she was struggling to make a living as a computer analyst. Brilliant as she was, living in another country was difficult and it was especially hard to find a decent job in a recession. Her family back home were exceptionally thrilled when she called to tell them she was now working for the United States government and was the Chief Advisor to the Secretary of Defense. Although, a few, or most, of the details had to be altered. It was strictly classified exactly what she was advising him on. Not that her family would believe her any way. She smiled thinking about how she'd explain all of this to her graying parents whose days consisted of basking in retirement by playing golf and fishing every other day. _Ma, Da, I actually advise the US Secretary of Defense about alien technology and give reports on progress between the species. I'm sort of like a technological liaison between the world and a group of alien robotic life forms. _Somehow, she didn't think they would believe her. Despite the fact that she had been an extremely practical child growing up. Oh well, she wasn't about to complain about being in on one of the biggest conspiracies in the history of humankind. The pay was pretty good as well.

The plane touched down smoothly and Maggie promptly dialed Secretary of Defense John Keller to inform him of their arrival. Maggie descended the ramp of the private plane along with the rest of her new and improved analyst team comprising of her long time friend Glen and the recently hired Alexis Praxton.

"Yes, Mr. Keller, I'll be sure to remember that." Maggie frowned at Glen and promptly straightened out his crooked tie while he attempted to deflect her advances. Alexis chuckled at him while Glen gave up and let Maggie fix it. Meanwhile, Alexis was struggling to bring down a very heavy piece of equipment.

"Excuse me, Chief Adviser Madsen?" A soldier approached, but Maggie switched the phone to her other ear and told him to wait a moment. Seeing Alexis' struggle the soldier helped her with her equipment down the airplane ramp. Alexis smiled at him in thanks and gave an irritated glance at Glen for not helping her. Glen merely shrugged and pointed to his tie that Maggie was still straightening.

Once her phone call was complete Maggie shook the soldiers hand. "My apologies, I was just taking a call from Mr. Keller."

"No problem Ma'am. I'm Private Roberts, I will be escorting you to our main facility."

"That won't be necessary Private." Maggie's eyes grew wide.

Coming at them at an alarming speed was a red and yellow audi TT. Close to panicking at the impending collision, the small team of analysts were ready to run but sighed with obvious relief when the vehicle screeched to a halt mere yards from where they stood. Alexis placed a hand to her thumping heart and turned equally wide eyes to Maggie and Glen. Maggie reached down to straighten her skirt and glared daggers at the now transformed Autobot. She sighed deeply wishing she had worn a pant suit.

"Hiya! My name's Hot Shot, and I'll be escorting you lovely ladies to the Big Bot." The Autobot leaned down taking Alexis' hand in his and gave a flourishing bow complete with a kiss on the hand.

"Yes, well, thank you." Maggie quickly pulled her hand from his large metallic one when he attempted to do the same with her and he frowned obviously confused.

Hot Shot looked over at Glen his expression questioning. Glen just shook his head and made a cut throat motion when Maggie's back was turned. Hot Shot's frown deepened. "All right then. The Big Bot, er, Optimus, is finishing some stuff up, but I'll be bring you to Sergeant Epps in the mean time. Or whoever is available."

"Thank God." Maggie muttered as she and the rest of her team assembled in to Hot Shots alt form. They barely had time to sit down and hold on for dear life before he sped away leaving Private Roberts choking on the exhaust.

The audi TT practically flew into a loading hangar as soon as the security gates cleared. Alexis promptly got out feeling marginally queasy, who was followed shortly by Maggie.

"Shit Glen, what the fuck!" Maggie exclaimed as Glen shot out of the vehicle and promptly vomited the contents of his stomach on her new Jimmy Choo's.

"Sorry Mags. Couldn't help it." He muttered clutching his stomach tightly.

"Well if you hadn't eaten all those fucking donuts, and if _you_ hadn't driven like a complete and utter _maniac_ he might have kept it down!" She took turns yelling at the sickly looking Glen and the nervous gaze of the Autobot Hot Shot.

"Er, well, sorry I uh -"

"Sorry doesn't get the vomit off of my person. You could have killed us as well driving as you did! We are not all made of metal you know!" Her near hysterical tirade made the Autobot shrink and cringe with every word she uttered.

"I think I hear the lovely bellow of Maggie Madsen." A handsome black soldier approached accompanied by the leader of the Autobots.

"Sergeant Robert Epps. What a pleasant surprise." Maggie and Epps clasped hands warmly as they ascended a tall ladder leading to a platform some 20 feet tall. Alexis and Glen followed slightly behind.

Optimus Prime promptly dismissed the anxious Hot Shot and he sped away. "You must forgive Hot Shot, he just landed a week ago your time and is still accustoming himself to your planet and its ways."

Maggie smiled sheepishly looking at Glen and wincing at her shoes. "It wasn't my finest moment either. I'll have to apologize to him later." Epps sniggered and handed her a wet rag and she proceeded to clean her heels. "I'm a little worn out from the jet lag."

"Understandable." Optimus replied.

"You sure scared that Autobot Hot Shot though. Yet another man put in his place by Murderous Madsen." Glen whistled. Maggie sent him a 'shut your mouth this instant' glare.

"Anyway, it is a pleasure to see you again Optimus. Optimus Prime, Sergeant Epps, may I introduce my long time friend Glen Whitmann, who I've told you about, and our newest member Alexis Praxton."

Glen and Alexis nodded, smiled and shook hands/fingers somewhat nervously with the intimidating leader of the Autobots and his human companion.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Optimus responded.

Epps stared slightly at the young woman in her early twenties with brown hair and green eyes who had been introduced to him as Alexis Praxton.

"Praxton, any relation to Adam Praxton?" He asked her.

"My father." She replied with a sad smile.

Epps nodded solemnly releasing her hand. "He was a good man, and an amazing pilot. I knew he had a daughter, but I thought you'd be younger."

She shook her head. "My parents were married and divorced at a young age."

"Woah, your Dad's a pilot?" Glen interrupted.

"A brave and courageous fighter pilot. You have my thanks." Alexis smiled her thanks at Optimus Prime and looked at Glen. "He flew a F-22 fighter jet for the Air Force. He fought in and was killed in the battle at Mission City by the Decepticon known as Starscream."

Glen shifted nervously and gave a small apology, but Alexis shook her head with a smile.

"Well Optimus, I have precious days to make a full report to Mr. Keller and he to our newly elected President Obama. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to get started." Maggie turned to Optimus with a smile. "After I change my shoes that is."

The team of analysts followed the leader of the Autobots and Sergeant Epps around various locations across the base. So far, there wasn't too much to report, for which Maggie was extremely glad. The somewhat precarious and dangerous experiments created by the Autobot Wheeljack aside of course. He was nice enough, but very scattered. Of course, whether her superiors would be happy with what she reported was another story entirely. Ultimately, they wanted technology and weapons intel. Anything they could get from the advanced beings of Cybertronians would be accepted with greedy fingers. Mr. Keller had told her specifically to advise Optimus in person, despite the secret communications Keller was already having with the leader of the Autobots.

Alexis was proving to be very helpful as well, especially when visiting the medical bay, which was more like some crossover between a car dealership and Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory. Nevertheless, she seemed to have a natural understanding of Cybertronian technology and even that of their mannerisms. This proved especially helpful during negotiations and analyzing Diego Garcias home security system. Alexis had an advanced computer analysts system far beyond what Maggie had even seen. Alexis had explained that by working with Cybertronian technology, she had been able to reverse engineer a system that proved to be more useful than her older was somewhat odd, if not downright suspicious. While Ratchet gave Alexis a few odd looks, he said nothing to challenge her statement. Despite her uncanny knowledge, Maggie enjoyed having another female on the team after being surrounded by men, or rather boys, for most of her life. The testosterone certainly drove her crazy, and now she was surrounded by alien robot testosterone.

Things seemed to be running smoothly until they happened to have an Earthquake, or what appeared to be an Earthquake. Maggie and the others stumbled and attempted to grab hold of anything they could to prevent themselves from falling to the floor.

A ratchet flew through the air. "Come back here you good for nothing Dinobot! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Maggie's eyes widened and dropped open as she saw none other than the Autobot medical officer known as Ratchet chasing down a large mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. Maggie blinked her eyes repeatedly. "Is anyone seeing what I'm seeing right now?"

"Big freaky dinosaur headed our way?" Glen whispered.

"Good, it's not just me."

"Holy sh-Get out of the way!" Alexis yelled and dove for cover as she was nearly trampled to death.

"Grimlock I order you to stop right where you are!" Ratchet yelled.

"Me Grimlock, no listen to old bucket of rust. Grimlock big leader of Dinobots." The dinsosaur excalimed.

"Grimlock, you will cease this at once and do as Ratchet says." Optimus Prime rang out amongst the mayhem.

The dinosaur known as Grimlock looked ready to challenge him, but with a stern look from Optimus the Dinobot waved his tail and proceeded back to the medical bay with Ratchet.

"Um, Optimus. An explanation would be nice." Maggie managed after getting to her feet and smoothing down her skirt for umpteenth time that day.

"My apologies. That was the leader of the Dinobot Autobot faction, designation Grimlock."

"Obviously you and Keller haven't spoken about this or I would have been informed. Already I can tell this is going be something that is going to have to somehow be watered down in my report."

"Watered down?"

"It means that information may not be received well by her superiors and may even need to be kept from them until a further date." Alexis explained.

Maggie gazed intently at Alexis, but the other woman did not seem affected. _Did she honestly just say what I think she said?_Alexis was new, and not a fully fledged ally of the Autobots, who Maggie really worked for. Maggie was still discerning where Alexis' loyalties lay. But, announcing to all of them that they were basically going to lie in an official report was very…conspicuous. Or foolhardy.

Optimus stared at Alexis for a long moment. "I understand. Allow me to clarify."

And clarify he did. The Dinobots were a collaborated creation of Ratchet and Wheeljack primarily for stronger defensive and offensive tactics until more of their Autobot allies could arrive on Earth. Apparently the idea to create them in the form of Earth's dinosaurs had been from Iron Hide, who had found remains of the prehistoric creatures under layers of volcanic rock near a dormant volcano on Diego Garcia. While Cybertronians were birthed from the All Spark, there was enough energy left in a few shards to give life to the Dinobots. However, the energy was too weak to attempt another project of this magnitude, and the results were physically strong and capable Dinobots lacking in complex decision skills and thought patterns. Simply put, the Dinobots were intellectually retarded, and therefore stunted in an early stage of mental development.

"I thought the All Spark was useless after Sam destroyed it?" Maggie questioned.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, and it is of little use now, but it is nearly impossible to completely destroy the All Spark. Our uses for it have come to an end, the the small surges of power are from leftover charged particles still contained within. Very little use to any life form, I assure you."

"I would still rather you keep that information to yourself. Who knows what people would do with that information. And the Dinobots need a cover story. I don't care if you want to keep them created by Ratchet or Wheeljack, but bringing them to life with remnant All Spark energy is not something you want to advertise, trust me. This just got way more complicated."

"Maggie?" Optimus looked at her with concern.

"I wanted to save this for later, but nows as good of a time as any. Optimus I am the Chief Advisor and Computer Analyst to Secretary of Defense John Keller, but all of my reports here are reviewed and scrutinized by other divisions." She sighed. "People are going to be looking for things Optimus. Look, basiclly my job is to keep an eye on you. Anything I can give them about a leak in your system or information on your weapons they want to know. You've refused to trade weapons technology with them, and they're angry, but they think they can get it through other means, from those you trust. Not to mention as more of you arrive, the more people get nervous and twitchy. Does this make sense?"

"Unfortunately it does. And what will you and John Keller be reporting to your government?" He looked at her gravely his voice soft.

Maggie gave him a small smile. "That you Autobots are a bunch of ratchet throwing nut jobs for one. And terrible drivers."

Optimus smiled at her interpreting her meaning fully. "Ah, I see. Please know that we are grateful to you for your loyalty. We are fortunate to have you as trusted friends. All of you." He said while pointedly looking at Glen and Alexis who nodded in return.

From then on Maggie's steps lightened. Maybe it was nice to wear tennis shoes instead of Jimmy Choos. It was certainly more comfortable, even if it looked weird.

The next instance of chaos came when Sergeant Epps happened upon two of his newest NEST team members and was making introductions.

"Rad! Carlos? What on Earth are you two doing here?" Alexis exclaimed closing in on the two young men.

Rad White and Carlos Lopez automatically straightened and tried to portray nonchalance. This was not an easy task as both men were either tall in stature or prominently physically developed. Rad White was a tall young man nearing six feet with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Slightly shorter but bigger physically was Carlos Lopez, a hispanic man who seemed on the verge of panicking for some odd reason.

"Now wait a minute Alexis, it isn't what you think." Carlos started holding up his hands in defense.

"Really? I thought you said you were selected for a special training program in San Diego. All this time I thought you were both in the _Navy!_" She took turns between poking her finger at both of the young mens' chests. "Boys!"

Sergeant Epps was staring slightly dumbfounded at the exchange. "Alexis, honey, we couldn't tell you. It's not like we-"

"Oh tell it to somebody else Rad. And don't call me honey!"

Maggie and Glen exchanged confused looks and even the Autobot leader was looking a little uncomfortable. Sergeant Epps cleared his throat. "It's true Ms. Praxton. All information regarding NEST including its team is highly classified." Alexis seemed to deflate a little and folded her arms across her chest.

"Think this Rad guy is her boyfriend?" Glen whispered to Maggie.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Alexis grumbled after overhearing him.

Rad turned red and looked away. "It's, uh, complicated."

Carlos looked between his best friends. "We all grew up together in New Mexico. Come on Alexis you can't be mad forever, it's not like we knew you were in on the whole alien conspiracy too!"

"Alien conspiracy beats San Diego Comic Con any day!" Glen said while Maggie gave him a weird look.

"Look, maybe we can meet up later and talk, okay? You know, when your done tonight. We've got rounds to make with Hot Shot in a few." Maggie and Alexis both looked at each other. "I take it you've met Hot Shot." Rad said interpreting their look.

"Yes." Both women replied.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that man? I mean Holy frijoles, meeting up with Alexis on base? She was so pissed!"<p>

"Pissed? She lubricated herself?" Hot Shot questioned over his stereo. The two NEST officers Rad White and Carlos Lopez were making security rounds with the Autobot in his alt form.

"Er, not exactly." Said Rad slightly uncomfortable.

Carlos was laughing uncontrollably in the back seat of the car. "It's slang man. Means she was angry."

The Autobot was quiet for a moment contemplating the use of human slang. One could be fluent in multiple human forms of communication and still make incorrect translations. It was disconcerting to know that he had so much work and research to do on Earth lifeforms and customs. Not to mention there were so many of them. The females appeared to be the more complicated gender of the species as well. He thought of Maggie Madsen and her less than pleased attitude upon meeting him. Maybe he shouldn't have showed off so much. He had only been trying to make an impression on the femmes. He'd seen pictures and read the reports on the analyst team prior to their arrival and he had thought Ms. Madsen an appealing organic. Why he wasn't entirely sure, but he had an urge to show her the speed and power of his alt form. Some impression he made indeed. She had berated him in front of his comrades and the Big Bot. His chances at making what humans called small talk and polite conversation was improbable for the future.

"Hey, Hot Shot, what's wrong?" Carlos inquired.

"Ya, you've been awfully quiet this evening." Said Rad turning down the stereo.

Hot Shot contemplated his response. Perhaps they would have valuable information. They did after all have experience with organic femmes and appeared to have a history with one. "How does one of your gender make amends with femmes?" He asked cautiously.

"You mean apologize?"

"Affirmative."

"Depends on the woman I guess."

"Hey does this have anything to do with that girl Maggie and Glen puking all over her shoes?" Carlos grinned.

"How did you learn of this?"

"That guy Glen told me she went all Dark Phoenix on you earlier today and told you off in front of Prime."

Hot Shot quickly re-scanned the comment and referenced Dark Phoenix across the World Wide Web. "Yes, I believe that expression is accurate."

"Listen here's what you do man."

"Carlos, I think the last thing he needs is your dating advice." Rad interjected.

"I'm telling you it'll work. Listen, fix her shoes up, find her alone and bring her some hot chocolate and then ask her to go on a moonlit drive with you tonight. And voila! Oh and make sure you put in the big marshmallows. "

"Hot chocolate? How would you know she likes that?" Rad looked at Carlos strangely.

"Glen says she drinks it all the time and sometimes they mix his coffee up with her chocolate when they go to Starbucks. Says she only got pissed about her shoes because it was the first designer thing she bought herself. Guess she grew up poor or something. "

As the two friends bickered back and forth over the success rate of Carlos' latest scheme, Hot Shot contemplated the benefits. Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

><p>It had been a very eventful 48 hours and Maggie Madsen was relieved that the majority of her observation of the Autobot base was complete. Now she had to decide what to file in her official report and what to tell Mr. Keller. Two different things surely. Keller was trustworthy, by both Optimus' and her definition, but the US government was a completely different story. They feigned giving the Autobots a team of specialized soldiers and companions, along with a top secret base in order to keep them occupied and bide their time until the technology they wanted was leaked. Little did they know that it was much harder to fool a robotic organism, let alone ones that were millions of years old. Adding to the equation was the unquestionable loyalty and support of humans who were devoted to the Autobot cause. Oh, the majority did as they were told, but you could count on them to follow the Autobots if it came down to it.<p>

So much politics. She was trained as a computer analyst, not a God damned politician. Maggie leaned against the railing and the warm ocean breeze flowed over her body and ran through her loose hair she had taken down from its french twist. The conspiracy theories and speaking in riddles was getting to her within less than a year. She sighed, probably not a good sign. What was she even doing being involved in a military operation, an alien war to be more precise. It was ridiculous.

She heard a small sound behind her and turned to see a man most likely in his mid-twenties walking towards her holding a mug of steaming liquid. Maggie could not pull her eyes away from him. True, he was strongly built and nearing six feet tall, and he had nicely tanned skin and sandy blonde hair, but his eyes were what caught her attention. They were a luminescent blue that eerily glowed in the dark. She couldn't decide if she was unnerved by them or entranced. He was also wearing some form of military uniform, not unlike what she had seen many of the men and women wear around the base. However, on his left breast was the bright red of the Autobot emblem.

She didn't realize she had been staring until he gently cleared his throat and offered her the mug. "Here, you look like you needed it. I heard you liked hot chocolate." She accepted the mug with a frown. His voice was incredibly familiar.

"Hot Shot?" she asked.

He gave her a nervous smile. "The one and only babe. Er, Maggie, Ms. Madsen I mean. Um, yes Ma'am. I'm Hot Shot." His ramble complete, he rubbed the back of his neck in an all too human gesture that Maggie found disconcerting.

"I don't understand."

"It's my holoform Ma'am."

"Maggie's fine." She brushed the formality away. It was too late in the evening for that. "I was under the assumption that it was exactly that, a holoform, a projection if you will, that was unable to take solid form."

"Well, for the most part it is, but Ratchet and Wheeljack have been working on them. Stabilizing the particles and all that help give them form. Right now they just take a lot of energy to use and my real form has to be close or I can't hold the image for long. They're even working on giving them human sensation and such. We might be able to consume sustenance in the future. But they won't be able to fully complete it until Hound gets here. He's still a few of your human months away from Earth."

"Why would they do that? Make sensation and such I mean." She asked puzzled.

He merely grinned at her as she sipped her hot chocolate. Two large marshmallows floated on the top. It was the perfect temperature and consistency. "Wouldn't be very good infiltrators or have sufficient covers in enemy territory if we couldn't pass for humans could we?"

"I suppose not. It's just a little strange. Is Hound a scientist as well?"

"Not really. He's a scout like Bumblebee, but he's an expert at making holoforms and infiltration. You could probably put him anywhere and he'd adapt somehow."

"That's incredible."

"Ya, I suppose so. Real useful." He leaned up against the rail besides her and stared out into the ocean as she covertly stared at him. The silence lasted for a few awkward moments until he looked over at her. "I'm, uh, sorry about your shoes. Optimus said I was, well I'm still learning and I keep forgetting how easily you humans can offline."

"Offline huh? I don't know about that. It seems like we humans and Autobots did a lot of helping each other out this last year."

"Ya, you're right." He grinned at her. "I also, uh, fixed them for you."

"You fixed my shoes?" Maggie stared at him perplexed.

He stepped away from the railing and walked back into the hangar beckoning her to follow him. Hot Shot's audi TT alt form was parked idly in the hangar in the dark, illuminated only by the moon and stars overhead. Maggie had to admit, it was a very nice looking automobile. As she approached the front driver's side the door opened and sitting on the leather seats were her Jimmy Choo's as perfect as the day she had bought them when she had gotten her first government paycheck. Idly, she picked them up off the seats and looked at Hot Shot's holoform staring at her intently.

She swallowed and quickly finished her hot chocolate to quench her suddenly parched throat. "Thank you, you didn't have to. I'm normally not so vain, honestly. I apologize for the way I responded earlier, it was rude."

Hot Shot shook his head. "It's fine. It's nice out. I know you had a long day, but would you like to go for a drive around the island? Just for a little while? I promise I'll take you right back whenever you want and drive slow" He grinned at her.

Maggie looked down at the ground and at Hot Shot's very human looking boot covered feet. They appeared to be shuffling in an almost nervous mannerism. This was one of the most absurdly strange days of Maggie Madsen's life, and that was saying something. She bit her lip, and made up her mind.

"Alright."

The holoform instantly disappeared from existence, and the door to the drivers side opened wide. Maggie slowly, but determinately got into the car. No sooner had she sat down, a seat belt strapped her in securely.

"Safety first!" His voice came from the stereo.

An extremely odd day indeed. The car rolled out into the night guided by the light of the numerous stars and the moon shining over head.

* * *

><p>Under a undisclosed area within the Autobot hangar childhood friends Alexis, Carlos and Rad stood hidden in shadow.<p>

"What do you think?" Whispered Alexis.

"I dunno man, I think it went pretty well."

"Shh, Carlos not so loud."

Alexis turned to Rad. "It's been going well so far." He said. "We've been fitting in well with NEST and getting close to the Autobots. But it's going to be awhile. I mean, I trust them, I just don't know if I trust them with High Wire yet."

"I know what you mean."

"Seriously though Alexis. Why did you bring Sureshock with you! That's crazy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shut up Carlos, not so loud!" Carlos quieted at Rad's glare.

"You know how they are. They hate being left to themselves, I have no idea how you two managed to convince them to stay home."

There was a moment of silence between them and then a furious round of whispered indignation from Alexis. "I can't believe you two! This is one of the most dangerous places for them to be!" Her hands were placed firmly on her waist as she stared at her two friends.

"Is it really Alexis?" Asked Rad as he folded his arms across his chest. "They aren't in the hands of the Decepticons, and aren't being used as some experiment by the government. And you can bet that Sector 7 would have totally confiscated them like some kind of property like they did to that Witwicky boy with his yellow camaro!"

Feeling properly chastised, Alexis stayed silent for a few moments before Carlos gave her shoulder a pat. "Don't worry my friend, they're on an undisclosed part of the island completely hidden away from prying eyes and optics alike."

Alexis sighed and rubbed her yes. "I know, you're right. The more we try to protect them the more secluded they get and that's no way for them to live."

"Give us a little more time Alexis. We'll figure it out." Rad pulled her to him in a tight embrace and tucked her head under his chin.

In a corner safely hidden and high above the young adults was a small red light blinking and transmitting the entire conversation. Once the three went their separate ways for the evening, the creature quietly flew away to make its report.

* * *

><p>1-Harry from the movie "Home Alone."<p>

2-"We found love" by Rihanna.

AN2: I apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. And yes, Holy frijoles was something Carlos actually said in the English version of Transformers Armada. It usually had me laughing. Any guesses as to who or what was spying on them? Oh and try not to take offense to how I describe the Dinobots. I do adore them but I'm just telling it like it is. And thumbs up for Carlos knowing about designer stuff! lol

Please review! I would really appreciate some feedback! I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do, it's that or a plague if you don't click the button my friend. *grins evilly*


	4. New Authority

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did I would be driving around an Autobot proudly.

AN: Still in need of a Beta for all of my work. Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse just Doctorate school and working on other fics. Check them out!

_Thoughts_

"Human speech"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

**/ Cybertronian comm link /**

* * *

><p>Transformers Aftershock<p>

New Authority

* * *

><p>"My predecessor, Mr. Flutie, may have gone for that touchy-feely relating nonsense, but he was eaten. You're in my world now."<p>

~ Principle Snyder, BTVS

* * *

><p><strong>Diego Garcia Early January, 2008<strong>

Epps stepped out of the silver Chevrolet Corvette and the door closed behind him. He gave the hood of the car a pat and stepped away watching the helicopter in the sky draw closer.

"A little uptight for a first meeting."

Epps looked back towards the vehicle and frowned. "You really expect me to trust a new liaison who hasn't even met a mech before?"

Sideswipe made an amused sound through his audio receptors. "I've been a soldier for many thousands of your earth years and you are more paranoid and distrustful of humans than I am."

Epps shrugged. "I trust the Autobots more than I do some paper pusher." He thought about that and added, "Probably more than most humans."

"We've spilt precious blood and metal together. This Galloway is an outsider. And I don't like any outsider coming in and telling me what to do." Epps' jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed at the landing helicopter.

"It has been an honor getting to know you humans and call you friends and comrades" Sideswipe responded. "While I agree with your sentiments, Optimus wishes us to be _courteous_ towards the new American liaison." Epps could swear that the Autobot had an impish undertone.

Sideswipe hesitated and added, "However, your planet does have a saying about first impressions. And I do enjoy getting a _rise_ out of the Big Bot." Sideswipe and his brother used to try Optimus' patience on a regular basis.

Epps grinned at the Corvette and waited for the helicopter to settle. A male descended from the craft on to the landing and glanced around critically. Chief Master Sargeant Robert Epps tensed and approached the newly appointed National Security Director with an air of respectful caution.

"Director Galloway, sir. May I be the first to welcome you to Diego Garcia, and NEST headquarters. I am Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps and I will be escorting you on a tour of the facility. May I introduce combat specialist Autobot Si-"

"Forget the tour soldier. I've come to speak directly to Optimus Prime." Theodore Galloway took a moment to glance in Epps' direction before raising an eyebrow and adjusting his finely pressed suit.

Epps folded his arms behind his back and stood tall. "My apologies, sir, but Optimus Prime is currently occupied and will be present at the scheduled meeting tomorrow at-"

Galloway turned sharply to Epps. "Do you really think I care? I want to speak with the so called Autobot commander, and I will speak with him now. Do you understand?"

Epps frowned, "Respectfully, sir, I have orders from-"

"And I have orders from the President of the United States. I suggest you do as you're told, soldier."

Epps narrowed his eyes and nodded abruptly. So much for first impressions. He gestured to the corvette and opened Sideswipes door. Galloway entered the vehicle and sat in the back seat and jumped when the door closed suddenly.

Epps took his seat in the front of the vehicle. "Get all that Sideswipe?"

"Rodger that. Optimus has been informed as well."

Galloway jumped hearing the new voice come from the speakers of the corvette. His eyes widened in surprise looking around the vehicle. "Who, who is?" he asked shakily.

Epps turned from his spot in the drivers seat and smiled deprecatingly at the liason. "Sir, may I introduce Autobot Sideswipe."

"You mean this car is an Autobot?"

"It is an honor, Director Galloway." Epps could hear the sarcasm in the mechs voice.

Epps turned around and fastened his seat belt smiling slowly. "Better hurry Sideswipe, you heard Director Galloway. Get us to Optimus ASAP."

The gear shifted and the engine revved loudly. "Rodger that."

* * *

><p>Putting the large tool back on the berth Ratchet nodded to himself. This was the final adjustment needed to secure the holoform. It had taken effort to adapt their holforms to earth protocols but it had been worth it. It required extensive knowledge of the human anatomy, and while he was outfitted for medical purposes, he could only do so much with the down loaded information. Theory was only so good, if not practiced, and practice required the aid of humans. More specifically, humans who specialized in human medicine.<p>

Humans such as physical therapist June Darby. For a human and fellow medical practitioner, Ratchet found her competent and knowledgeable in her field. As a person, the brunette was caring and loyal. After working with Ms. Darby for two months, Ratchet was pleased with their interactions and medical results.

Ratchet had requested the assistance of human medical officers from the moment it was decided that the Autobots were to remain on Earth and make Diego Garcia their new base of operations. Or more appropriately, their home. Although, it would take a lot for Ratchet to consider Diego Garcia a substitute for Cybertron. The medic was older than many of his comrades and still retained many files and memories of Cybertron. He doubted any planet could replace their home world.

"Alright that should be it. With Ratchets permission and if you're ready Arcee, I'll have you activate your holoform."

Ratchet nodded in approval and Arcee activated her holoform. Within seconds a human female projection appeared in front of Arcee. Ratchet scanned the femme for any abnormal readings and found her systems online and stable at baseline. He made a few notes in his logs and turned back to the others.

"How do you feel Arcee?" June asked walking around Arcee's holoform.

The blue femme nodded and internally checked all of her systems. "I seem to be functioning normally and am suffering no negative affects. I am receiving readings from the holoform, but it's different than before. I'm not sure how to explain it other than I am receiving additional sensory input."

Ratchet turned to the femme. "That is expected. After examining Hound's programs we have replicated and expanded the intricacies of his software. With this new holoform you should be able to replicate nearly all forms of human biological processes."

He tapped a digit to his face in speculation. "Although, I suppose holoform may be an obsolete term since the projection is no longer just that, a projection, and instead a compilation of spark matter and molecules. I suppose a new term will have to be devised at a later date. Nonetheless, all systems appear optimal on my scans. Ms. Darby, you may begin with the examination."

June Darby, D.P.T and human neurology specialist nodded and looked at Arcee's female holoform. It was astounding how real it was. June was still amazed that she was acquaintances with robotic beings from space. Even if she were allowed to divulge their secrets, June wasn't sure anyone would believe her, except maybe her son.

It was amazing how an accidental meeting could have turned her life upside down. One minute she was working for the U.S. Army at a premiere neurological hospital, and next she found herself working with an alien medical officer. Her initial meeting with the Autobot Ratchet had been under the guise of discussing five of her new patients, all members of a Special Operations team that had been injured from an attack in Mission City, Nevada. June felt immense sympathy for the soldiers defending their country against a rogue terrorist group and more than a little suspicious when her patients were transferred into the care of a Dr. Ratchet. To say she hadn't had a few negative words with the man, or his holoform, would be an understatement. It surprised her even more when she had been given a job offer to work for a new government branch known as NEST. Which had then lead to the whole aliens really do exist talk. June's first debriefing and confidentiality disclosure had been more than beyond eye opening.

After accepting the job, and it had been difficult not to with six digits in her new salary, June was amazed at the turn her life had taken. Finally filing for divorce and hiring a lawyer was among one of the best things she had done with her new salary. And also one of the reasons she had taken the job to begin with. It didn't hurt that NEST had offered her access to extensive research and development opportunities.

Continuing her inspection, June looked at the manifested human female and noted the physical attributes on her ipad. "Approximately 5'7", Caucasian female, brown hair and eyes." June shook her head in amazement as Arcee's holoform stepped off the weight scale. "And 137 lbs. This is amazing Ratchet, you did it." June smiled at the large Autobot medic.

"Hound specializes with holofrms and his programs are more extensive than the regular Cybertronian's in regards to holograms as he is a sentry and scout."

"Yes, and a very curious one at that" June smiled.

"He adores Earth and humans." June startled hearing Arcee's voice projecting from her holoform. "I think his behavior is borderline obsessive in regards to the planets and its inhabitants."

"Well I'm sure most would, if they were working with a new race of beings." June added and put down her clip board. "We'll do sensory testing first and then practice materializing clothing," she grinned.

She tested light touch, two point discrimination, and response to dull and sharp pain and found everything within normal limits. "So far so good. Again I say amazing."

He accepted her praise but added, "Wheeljack was most prominent in the development as well."

"If it's all the same, I feel more comfortable knowing nothing is going to explode" June mumbled.

"On Earth for less than six months and he already has a reputation" Arcee sighed fondly.

June continued with the examination. "My son doesn't even know what I'm doing right now. But he would be thrilled be the prospect of aliens, prone to exploding scientific experiments or not. Or at least he would have years ago before he grew up. He's so mature for a teenager" She sighed and proceeded to test for reflexes. "Luckily he's staying with his father for winter break." She mumbled under her breath, "Or not really."

"Your human concept of marriage is most confusing, along with your fixation on relationship labels and making them facebook official." Ratchet's optics looked confused and June couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Ratchet, don't be rude" Arcee interjected in defense.

Ratchet frowned while June laughed and waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine, really. I agree that we do tend to make everything more complicated than it needs to be. Besides, if I hadn't met the guy, I wouldn't have Jack."

Ratchet regarded the human female while she continued her examination of Arcee's holoform and considered her response. The human race was astounding in their resilience and capacity to love. Perhaps Optimus was correct; there was much the two races could learn from each other.

* * *

><p>William Lennox exchanged an irritated look with his long time friend Robert Epps. They were in the middle of listening or rather ignoring the newly appointed Director Galloways lecture on foreign policies. Bemused, Will conceded that the man had balls of steel if he was yelling at the leader of a race or robotic organisms from space that were standing well over 30 feet tall. I guess having a metal railing that put you nearly at eye level helped even the playing field. Or at least in the Directors mind it did. Will wondered if he read the files or saw any of the footage from Mission City. Will had a feeling that he wouldn't be speaking this disrespectfully to the Autobot leader if he had.<p>

To say he was surprised upon the sudden meeting with Director Galloway was an understatement. Or rather, annoyed probably fit more aptly. Optimus took the sudden request with much more poise.

Will sent another glare at Epps. _This is your fault._

Epps shrugged. _Nothing I could do._

Epps rolled his eyes at Galloway and mouthed "douchebag" and "total tool." To which Will nodded in agreement.

"I understand your concern considering the circumstances, Director Galloway." Will's attention redirected to Optimus. "As well as the concerns of your President." A president which would be in office for less than a year. However, Will had to give the President credit for agreeing to establish NEST. While democratic parties mattered little to the Autobots, multiple humans had tried to relay the significance. The Cybertronians understood the concept and were amazed that Will and Epps were such close friends since he was a registered Republican and Epps a Democrat. The Autobots were amazed that the two friends co-existed after believing the human parties were reminiscent of Decepticons and Autobots. That idea had been cleared up rather quickly.

"If you really understood, you'd be more willing to exchange technology, help rebuild all of the damage your little robot battle did and give us something in compensation."

That had been the wrong thing to say. "The Autobots saved us from death and enslavement from the Decepticons and you're worried about a few buildings and compensation?" Will ascended the metal railing taking two stairs at a time.

"William, it is fine" started Optimus.

"No, it's not." Will turned back to Galloway. "He's here not even an hour and he's spouting off like he knows the situation." Will advanced on the Director. "Here's the real situation, there are renegade Decepticons still out there, and we need the Autobots. We can't do this alone and the President knows it. That's why we're here, why NEST was established."

"No, NEST was established to keep track of these extraterrestrials." Galloway said tersely furiously pointing to the Autobots around him, which included Sideswipe, Optimus, and the femme Moonracer. "We know nothing about them and more keep coming. How many are there now?"

"There are seventeen Autobots on Diego Garcia" Optimus responded.

"Seventeen?" Galloway balked. "That's three more than I was made aware."

Optimus nodded. "Three of our comrades arrived two weeks ago, Moonracer being one of them."

The femme autobot nodded and Galloway's faced turned pink. "More of you arrive by the day, not to mention something is off about those Dinosaur robots. I've read those reports and something doesn't add up, I know it!" He accused.

"I assure you, Director Galloway, the Autobots are grateful to your government and will continue to honor the treaty between our races."

Sensing this was not going to end, Will took his chance and intervened. "Which is why it's really important you get started touring the new facility. Epps, take our fine Director and start him on his tour."

Epps took his cue and rushed to the Directors side and ushered him down the ramp. "Come along, sir, Sideswipe is rearing to go."

The Director started struggling, "I will not get in that vehicle again!"

"If I may, it would be my pleasure to escort the Director on a tour of the facility." The two stopped struggling to look at the maroon colored Autobot.

Galloway ripped his arm away from Epps and straightened his jacket. He glared at Will and Optimus before returning his gaze to the apparently female Autobot. The build was slightly different as was the voice, but other than that he had no idea how gender was determined and he really didn't want to know.

"This discussion is not over." He walked over to the one known as Moonracer. "Well, lets get this over with. What do you turn into, a minivan?" He scoffed.

Moonracer frowned and put her arm on her hip and transformed into a stylish motorcycle. "No, but you might want to put on a helmet."

* * *

><p>AN: It would give me great pleasure if you REVIEWED please and thank you! The last scene is kind of reminiscent of a scene in ROTF, but I wanted to show the beginnings of the rocky relationship. And yes I changed June's profession from nurse to physical therapist. I'm biased, I can't help it, it's my profession haha. At least she formally worked in a hospital…<p>

And I am still in need of a Beta!

Next Chapter: In which Chromia and Ironhide welcome a new member of the Lennox family.


End file.
